1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock assembly, and more particularly to a changeable lock assembly that can is changeable for fitting with different keys.
2. Description of Related Art
In a public area, such as a library, a station, a gym or a pool, there are cabinets for temporarily storing objects. In such a cabinet, a lock is mounted to keep the cabinet from being unauthorizedly opened.
However, because a conventional lock is unchangeable and is for use with a single key, the safety of using the cabinet will be lost when the key has been illegally copied. Therefore, the locks on the cabinets will be exchanged after a period of use to keep the abovementioned situation from occurring, but this is troublesome to a janitor or other responsible person.
In addition, when the key is lost, the way of taking the objects out of a locked cabinet is to detach or destroy the lock. To reassemble the lock or to replace with a new lock is extremely troublesome, time-consuming and costly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a lock assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.